prowrestlingdivasfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie McMahon
Stephanie McMahon is WWE's Executive Vice President of Creative Development & Operations. She is the daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon and the wife of WWE Superstar Triple H. She is also a one-time Women's Champion and a former in-ring competitor. Stephanie hails from Greenwich, Connecticut. 'Background' Despite being a backstage face in the World Wrestling Federation from the time she was 13, Stephanie made her first WWE-then F appearance in 1999. She debuted as the sweet and innocent daughter of Vince McMahon, who was being stalked relentlessly by the Undertaker, who was then leading the Ministry of Darkness. He abducted her and almost married her before she was rescued by Stone Cold Steve Austin. After the abduction, Stephanie began an on-screen relationship with wrestler Test. The two of them were almost married in the ring when D-Generation X co-founder Triple H revealled that he had married Stephanie by drugging her and taking her to the Las Vegas Drive-thru chapel. Despite her initial disgust, it was later shown at Armageddon that Stephanie was in cahoots with Triple H the entire time, looking to seek revenge on her father, who was revealled as the Undertaker's "Higher Power" and had arranged for her abduction. 'Wrestling Career' Newly heel, Stephanie and Triple H, along with Stephanie's brother Shane, engaged in a power struggle for the WWF's control. The McMahon-Helmsley Era was a time of tension, distrust and dictatorship in the WWF. In 2000, at WrestleMania 2000, Stephanie and Shane would both reunite with their father, putting their differences aside. Stephanie set her sights on the Women's Championship, winning it in 1999. She defeated Jacqueline with the assitance of Tori and D-Generation X. She would lose it in August to Lita. A love triangle would soon blossom between Stephanie, Triple H and Kurt Angle, with Stephanie caught in the middle. She would reaffirm her loyalty to Triple H at Unforgiven 2000. Stephanie found herself in a new feud, this time with Trish Stratus, the new mistress of her father. Stephanie took great pleasure in degrading Trish at every turn. Stephanie and Trish would meet in a match at No Way Out 2001, which Stephanie won. Trish would turn on the McMahon family at WrestleMania X-Seven ''in 2001. That summer, with Triple H out on injury, Stephanie returned from her self-imposed exile to be revealled as the new owner of ECW, which had gone bankrupt. The Alliance was born, with the WWF team winning out at the Winner Take All match at ''Survivor Series. Stephanie would soon be banished from WWE. Stephanie returned in 2002 when her husband -- or her off-screen boyfriend -- Triple H returned from his torn quadriceps injury that had sidelined him in 2001. Their relationship problems soon became apparent, with Stephanie faking a pregnancy and their second wedding falling apart. They would soon get divorced and Stephanie would align herself with Undisputed Champion and former nemesis Chris Jericho at WrestleMania X8, which Jericho lost. Stephanie would be Pedigreed. Triple H would later pin Stephanie in a match that would banish her from WWE. Down, but not out, Stephanie would return in late 2002 as the General Manager of SmackDown. ''Stephanie, for the first time since her WWE debut, was a fan favorite, feuding with ''Raw General Manager Eric Bischoff. She would re-introduce the WWE United States Championship and create the WWE Tag Team Championships for the SmackDown ''brand. She would also resign Hulk Hogan, much to the chagrin of her father. With the relationship between Vince and Stephanie disintegrating once again -- thanks this time to Vince's new affair with Sable -- Stephanie found herself at the bottom of her father's favor. She lost to Sable at ''Vengeance 2003 when A-Train collided with her. She would return at SummerSlam to attack Sable. That October, she would lose to her father in the first "Father-Daughter I Quit Match", where she was also forced to quit her job as the SmackDown General Manager. Sporadic WWE Appearances In 2005, Stephanie returned as a heel, humiliating Jim Ross and Lilian Garcia. In 2006, a visibly pregnant Stephanie McMahon appeared on WWE programming to drug Shawn Michaels, who was feuding with her father and her brother at the time. Stephanie is a mainstay at the WWE Hall of Fame ceremonies, sitting in the front row every year. Stephanie appeared at WrestleMania 22 in 2006 in a vignette with her father and the other McMahons. She also appeared in a vignette with her father at WrestleMania ''23. After faking his own death on WWE programming, Stephanie appeared on ''Raw ''to announce that Vince had an illigitimate child on the roster. She would then humiliate her father by kissing her real-life husband Triple H on TV. Stephanie had a short stint as the ''Raw GM in 2008-2009, reigniting her feud with Chris Jericho and invoking the ire of Randy Orton, who would go on to RKO her. Stephanie would also be assaulted backstage inadvertantly, as Randy and his Legacy group were targeting her brother Shane. In 2010, Stephanie appeared on Raw in a "dream vignette" where she revealled her father had been in a coma since his attack at the hands of the Nexus. Relieved he was still in a coma, she went back to bed. Stephanie also appeared in 2011 at the WrestleMania press conference, and to wish CM Punk good luck in his match at SummerSlam. '' 'Signature and Finishing Moves' *Billion Dollar Slap *DDT 'Wrestlers Managed''' *Triple H *Test *Shane McMahon *Vince McMahon *Kurt Angle *Mr. America *Zach Gowen *Rhyno *Chris Jericho *Rob Van Dam *Booker T Category:WWE Category:WWE Executive Category:Divas Category:Women's Champion Category:Raw Category:SmackDown Category:ECW Category:D-Generation X Category:The Alliance Category:General Managers